Monstruo de Circo
by Sweetkill
Summary: "Yo quiero verte Yo necesito verte Yo tengo que verte ¿Qué te paso a ti?" Vocaloid, Circus Monster


**Este es un cuento que hice basándome en Circus Monster versión Oliver. No digo que sea mejor que la de Luka, solo me gusta más la versión de Oliver. Para los que leen mi fic de reformatorio me disculpo por tardarme, he tenido que adecuarme a la escuela y todas esas madres. Prometo actualizar cuanto antes. Pásense por mi tumblr si les gustan mis fics.**

**Vocafans, disfruten de la función:**

_El show debe comenzar._

La música resuena, el lugar se llena y mis temores aumentan. Los vítores me aterran, no quiero salir, no quiero cantar mientras tú no estés ahí. Tú no estás ahí. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Me dejaste solo. Me dejaste solo en este desolado lugar. No quiero cantar si tú no estás para escuchar, sin tu presencia me rehusó a salir y me obligan a quedarme en el centro del escenario para que comience a cantar. No quiero cantar. Él no es tú. Este hombre no eres tú. Por más que te busque entre el público detrás del telón no te he vuelto a ver y no sé porque no estás. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué te marchaste sin decir adiós? El show debe continuar y mi acto va a empezar.

¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no estás aquí? No quiero cantar. Me rehusó a cantar si tú no estás ahí para escuchar.

_¡ZAZ!_

¿Por qué te fuiste?

Él me pega, algo que nunca hiciste o harías tú. Él me deja las mejillas rojas y no por estar mucho tiempo corriendo bajo el sol o por tanto reír. Me duele mi cara entera. Las lágrimas me duelen más que el golpe mismo. ¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué este hombre no es él? Si él estuviera aquí este hombre no se atrevería a tocarme ni dañarme. Sin ti no quiero cantar pero me obligan a hacerlo. Yo te quiero a ti. Yo te necesito a ti.

El público me recibe con aplausos y abucheos, los niños se burlan de mi aspecto y los más pequeños se aterran; pueden notar el latigazo en mi mejilla y todas mis lágrimas cayendo como gruesas gotas de grasa. No quiero que me vean llorar, pero él no está y no tengo fuerza para guardarlas. Él no está aquí. No lo veo entre las personas como solía verlo o detrás del escenario como a veces se escondía para apoyarme con una seña o una vaga sonrisa. Se me rompe la voz al intentar cantar. ¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué te fuiste prometiendo volver? Espero verte en el público cada vez que comienza mi actuación. Intento cantar con la esperanza de verte llegar, de que aparezcas entre las personas altas, te quites el sombrero y me escuches cantar con la cara que tiene un pintor al ver su obra.

Canto y comienzo a llorar. No estás aquí. No puedo ser valiente si no sé qué estás ahí. No puedo soportar esto sin tus palmaditas o tus dulces. Él no eres tú. Él me sonríe, lame sus labios y acaricia sus propias manos. ¿Por qué él me sonríe y no tú? ¿Por qué él está en tu lugar? Él no es tú. ¿Dónde estás tú? Te necesito. ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? Nadie me responde y todos me ignoraran cuando pregunto por vos. ¿Dónde estás cuando más te necesito? El público es cruel conmigo. Ellos se burlan porque lloro. Se burlan y me gritan. ¿Por qué tuve que nacer de esta manera?

_¡Llora más, monstro de circo!_

¿Me quieren ver llorar? Él fue el único que me quiso ver reír y ahora me hace llorar. ¿Cuándo volverás por mí? ¿Cuándo me vendrás a visitar? Tú nunca me dejarías solo… ¿Por qué abandonaste al monstro de circo? Tu rostro sonriente y orgulloso me ayudaba a cantar aunque me abucharan y lanzaran cosas. Ellos quieren verme caer de rodillas, él me quería ver triunfar. Él me quería ver feliz. ¿Por qué él no es tú? Tú me querías ver reír y el solo quiere dinero en sus bolsillos. Sin él ahí enfrente no puedo cantar sin echarme a llorar, sin él en el público no puedo ignorar el dolor que ocasionan sus insultos. Ese hombre también me insulta. Necesitó enfocarme en tu sonrisa para cantar solo para ti. ¿Cómo te puedo cantar si no estás?

_¿Por qué me dejaste solo? Yo creí que me querías…_

Te conocí un día cuando íbamos a dar un gran espectáculo en una de esas grandes ciudades llenas de colores y luces. Un lugar donde nadie puede estar triste. Pero yo no soy alguien, yo soy algo. Yo soy el monstro de circo y no puedo estar feliz en un lugar como ese.

Estábamos entrando, el lugar parecía estar hecho de oro. ¿Qué hacía en un lugar como ese? Yo soy un monstro y ese lugar era de ángeles. Por eso era que tú estabas ahí.

¿Qué hacía un hombre como tu dirigiéndose a nosotros? Parecías decente, con la vida hecha y completamente normal. Eras bien visto e ibas bien vestido. ¿Por qué te acercaste a algo como yo? Soy un monstruo de circo. Tú eras diferente a todo lo que conocía. ¡Eras como esas personas que salían en las noticias! Una sonrisa blanca, una cara fina y, sobre todo, con una vida distinta a la mía. Había escuchado hablar entre las bailarinas sobre personas como tú, ellas siempre quisieron encontrarse con un hombre como tú y escapar de este lugar. Eras una persona que prometía esperanzas. O al menos eso eras para mí: Un ángel que llegó para salvarme.

¿Por qué tuviste que irte y dejarme solo, siendo tú, mi ángel protector?

Él me empujo. Sus manos regordetas son las peores cuando se estrellan contra mi rostro. Y su aliento… ¡Solo olerlo me pone los pelos de gallina! Tengo miedo que algún día se quede sin comida y termine comiéndome vivo.

No escuche lo que te dijo, no quería mirarte por temor a que tú también me rechazaras y aterraras con mi apariencia. Siempre me llaman el niño del demonio. No me gusta quitarme el sombrero pero el público me obliga a hacerlo. Me jalan el cuerno hasta que lloro, gimoteo y suplicó por un poco de compasión. Les gusta escucharme chillar y lo hacen hasta que el manos regordetas llega a mi rescate, no porque este llorando, sino para cobrarles un par de monedas para que sigan jalándome el cuerno.

¿Por qué les gusta ver llorar al monstro de circo? ¿Por qué tuve que tener un cuerno? Muchos creen que no puedo dormir de mi lado derecho y me han obligado a adecuarme a dormir siempre recargado de mi lado izquierdo para no lastimar mi cuerno. Yo no soy el niño del demonio… Yo no estoy maldito. ¿O en realidad lo estoy? No conozco otra respuesta. Estoy maldito. He nacido con ojos de distinto color y un cuerno en mi cabeza. ¿Qué hice para estar maldito? Nacer. Mi destino es ser el monstro de circo.

Preste atención a él cuando el manos regordetas me dio un golpe en la espalda para no gritarme que lo mirara. Algo que siempre me gusto de él era que todos se comportaban mejor conmigo cuando él estaba cerca. ¿Por qué te fuiste y me entregaste a los verdaderos demonios? Tú me dijiste que me trataban mal porque me tenían envidia…. Dijiste que una vez viste a un niño como yo y fue antes de nacer. Dijiste que ellos eran demonios y yo un ángel en un cuerpo infantil. No tengo claro lo que es un ángel, pero nadie nunca me había visto de esa manera. ¿Cómo pudiste confundir al monstruo de circo con un ángel?

-Su nombre es Oliver.

Fue lo que dijo el manos regordetas y lo mire por primera vez. ¿Por qué me sonreías? ¿No te disgustaban mis ojos? No parecías interesado en ellos como todos los demás. Tú ignoraste sus colores distintos. Tú te enfocaste en mí cara.

-Es muy bonito.- dijiste. Creí que te referías a alguien más y voltee en busca del niño que tenía lo que yo nunca tendría: belleza. Se rio.- Hablo de ti.

Me señale y mi amo se rio detrás de mí.

-Este niño no necesita de tu compasión.- le dijiste con tu estruendosa risa que no me deja dormir cuando has bebido. Me golpeaste la espalda con tu bastón.- Está acostumbrado a que el público grite su nombre de artista.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es?- no parecías a gusto con la manera en la que él me trataba. Con tus ojos hiciste que retrocediera unos pasos y guardara su bastón.

-Monstruo de circo.

No quise llorar. Estaba embobado con tu rostro. ¿Con que esto era ser privilegiado? Eras hermoso. Eras mi pobre definición de ángel.

-No creo que sea uno.- gruñiste y apretaste tu pañuelo. Manos regordetas se puso nervioso.- Es bastante lindo, si me permite decir.- acariciaste mi cabeza para desgreñar mi cabello.- Me gusta su cabello, es como el sol.

¿Yo? ¿Yo estaba siendo comparado con el sol? Siempre habían dicho que mi cabello era horroroso y representaba mi avaricia. Que era el color del oro porque era para lo que servía: para generar oro.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.- confirmaste y me viste. Me sonreíste y aparte la mirada asustado. Creí que me ibas a golpear por haberte mirado tanto tiempo.

-No me tengas miedo.- dijiste. Te pusiste a mi altura.- Yo estoy aquí porque me dijeron que tienes una voz preciosa. ¿Es eso cierto, Oliver?

Asentí.

Sonreíste.

Me gustaba tu sonrisa.

-Anda, habla. Quiero escuchar esa voz de la que tanto presume tu tutor.

Negué con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Veo mis pies cuando tengo miedo. Ellos siempre están ahí cuando no quiero encarar al mundo con mi cara tocada por el diablo.

-¿No?- parecía dolerte esto.- ¡Bueno!- te levantaste. No me habías obligado ni golpeado. ¿Por qué?- Creo que pasare mucho tiempo con él a partir de ahora.- le dijiste al manos regordetas.- ¿Le parece si lo cuido a partir de hoy?

-¿Enserio? ¿No será muchas molestias?

-Por supuesto que no.- dijiste y te me acercaste.- Te lo entregare en la noche. Debemos prepararlo todo lo que podamos.

-¡Verá que no se arrepentirá y la paga valdrá todos sus esfuerzos por enseñarle a mejorar su voz a esta cosa!

Frunciste el ceño cuando dijo esto e hiciste que se marchara. Me daba miedo quedarme a solas contigo. ¿Qué me ibas a hacer? Tenía nervios de que no te gustara mi voz y dijeras que era un inútil monstruo de circo.

Estaba equivocado, volviste a ponerte a mi altura tomando mi hombro y encaje mis uñas en las mangas de mi suerte. Odio verte a los ojos. Tus ojos son tan hermosos y los míos tan vulgares. ¿Cómo puedo mirarte con unos ojos como estos?

-Hola Oliver, yo seré tu maestro.- te presentaste y asentí. Quería llorar. ¿Por qué tratabas bien a un monstro siendo tan hermoso?- ¡Vamos! No me tengas miedo. Si quieres puedes decirme algo que te desagrada de tu tutor, prometo no decirle a nadie lo que me digas a mí, ¿está bien?- reíste y no te pude satisfacer.- ¿No piensas que tu tutor tiene un bigote gracioso? Es mi delgado a comparación de su cuerpo.

No pude evitar sonreír. Hacías expresiones y movimientos tan cómicos que cualquier niño se habría echado a reír. Pero yo soy un monstruo de circo, me regañan cuando rio.

-No te dio risa, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas más de ti para romper el hielo, Oliver?

Me mordí el labio y desvié mis ojos del suelo. No podía verlo a los ojos. Tomaste eso como un sí. Te agradezco haberlo hecho.

-Bueno…- hiciste como si pensaras.- ¿Te gustan los dulces?- asentí.- Bueno, si veo que progresas como yo quiero te daré dulces. ¿De acuerdo? Tienes potencial por lo que he escuchado y no dudo en que no te tardes en conseguirte una bolsa entera de dulces.

-¿U-una bolsa entera... p-para mí?- me señale y vi tus ojos por primera vez.

-Si.- respondiste y tus ojos me recordaron a lo de los padres en los anuncios.- De hecho…- te pusiste a buscar algo en tu bolsillo.- Te daré uno solo porque me gustaron tus ojos.

En mi mano cayó un dulce envuelto en papel amarillo y naranja. ¿Era mío? Te vi incrédulo y me incitaste a comerlo. Me cubriste diciendo que nadie nos estaba viendo y lo devore en cuestión de segundos haciéndote reír. Era la primera vez que hacía reír a alguien como te hice reír a ti….

Extraño tus sonrisas…

¿Por qué no te puedo escuchar reír de nuevo?

-Veo que te gustan los dulces.- reíste. Asentí con más confianza cuando ni siquiera terminaba de tragarme el dulce.- Eres simpático, Oliver. Apuesto a que nos vamos a divertir muchísimo juntos. ¿No lo crees?- volví a asentir con mis cachetes inflados.

-¡Prometo cantar como a usted le guste!

-¿Cómo a mí me guste?- reíste.- A ver, trata de cantarme como una de esas mujeres de la ópera.

Cuando me dijo esto abrí la boca y el dulce casi se me cae.

-¡Es broma, Oliver!

Te reíste. Nunca me había sentido feliz porque alguien se burlara de mí. Era porque no se burló, solo se divirtió conmigo al gastarme una broma.

-¿No acostumbras las bromas, cierto?

-No, señor. No estoy acostumbrado.

-Bueno, yo te acostumbrare a las bromas Oliver. A mí me gusta divertirme con mis alumnos.

-¿A-alumnos?

-Sí, tú eres uno de ellos, Oliver.

¿Era tu alumno? No podía creerlo… ¡Era como ir a la escuela! El sería mi maestro y yo su único alumnos. ¡Justo como los otros niños! Está vez pude sonreír sin esforzarme. ¡Sería todo divertido! Te agarre un cariño inmediato.

Tú trataste bien al monstro de circo.

Empezamos a pasar tiempos juntos. Todos los días. Te veía de mañana a noche, me ensañabas como mejorar mis cantos y alagabas mi voz en vez de criticarla como hacían todos en el circo. ¡Te gustaba como cantaba! Por primera vez estuve orgulloso de mi canto. A ti te gustaba y por lo tanto a mí me gustaba. Me dabas dulces sin razón, me llevabas a comer e incluso me compraste un nuevo sombrerito para cubrir mi cuerno. Con el tiempo deje de usar el gorro a tu lado porque decías que te gustaba mi cuernito ya que me distinguía entre las demás personas.

Me llevaste incluso a la punta de la torre Eiffel arriesgándote a que el manos regordetas descubriera que no tuvimos una clase. Me compraste flores y un poco de pan cuando venía hambriento. ¡E incluso me ensañaste cosas que desconocía!

Estábamos en su estudio, yo trataba de aprenderme la letra de una canción cuando él llegó con una caja de colores. Yo había llegado antes que él y le presumí mi dedicación a cantar como un ángel, justo y como él lo quería. Se rio y disculpó por el retraso.

-Dime, Oliver.- dijo sentándose frente a mí apoyándose en su caja de colores.- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Yo nunca dejaba de tener una gran sonrisa a su lado, ni cuando no sabía de lo que me estaba hablando.

-¿Qué es un cumpleaños?

Se quedó callado.

Su expresión feliz desapareció y me sentí culpable. ¿Yo le había quitado su felicidad? No sabía porque había quedado tan perplejo y herido. No era mi culpa ser tonto, o eso me había dicho él.

Vio la caja que tenía frente a él y se quedó callado por unos segundos. Yo no deje de sonreír aunque quería. Tal vez si veía que yo era feliz el también sería feliz. Me dijo que le ponía feliz verme feliz.

-Oliver.- me dijo asustado.- ¿Enserio no sabes lo que es un cumpleaños?

-Nop.

-¿Sabes cuántos años tienes?

-¿Puedo tener años?

Los ojos le brillaron como si fuera a llorar y no deje de sonreír. No sabía porque se ponía así.

-Oliver.- repitió con la misma voz pesada.- ¿Sabes quién es tu mamá y quien es tu papá?

-No me dejan pensar en eso.- respondí balanceándome en mi taburete.- Cuando preguntó si tengo mamá o papá me dicen: _"¡Calla tú, monstro de circo! No hagas preguntas tontas y vuelve a practicar. Tu padre es el diablo y tu madre el mal de la tierra."_

Lució más horrorizado. No entendía porque. Creo que no acostumbraba que le hablara de mi vida en el circo, siempre evitaba ese tema a toda costa y cuando hablaba de ello me distraía con dulces o algún premio.

-Pero,- me incline para decirle un secreto.- yo ya no les creo. Sé que no soy ningún niño demonio o maldito. ¡Soy un ángel! ¡Como tú dijiste!

Me lance riendo atrás sacudiendo mi taburete y él estaba tan centrado en lo que le dije que no se asustó porque casi me caía.

-Sí, Oliver.- forzaste tu sonrisa y deje de sonreír.- Eres un ángel, nunca lo dudes.- acariciaste mi pelo. Estabas pensando de nuevo.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No.- respondiste serio. Nunca eras serio. Fue de las pocas veces.- Oliver.- pusiste recta tu espalda.- ¿Puedo preguntarte y serás sincero?

-Si.- dije a todo pulmón.- Pero si prometes explicarme que es un cumpleaños.

-Lo hare, lo hare.- reíste por lo bajo.- Oliver, se sinceró con todo lo que te pregunte.- me dijo esto tres veces más hasta que suspiro cansado, pasó su mano por su sudoroso pelo y dijo lo que me quería decir.- ¿Desde cuando estás en ese circo?

-No puedo recordarlo.- respondí.

Él se tensó, llevó su mano a su boca y me hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo te han tratado en el circo desde que llegaste?

-Como se debe tratar a un monstruo.

-¿Te pegan?

-Por cualquier motivo.

-¿Te alimentan?

-Con las sobras, al igual que hacen con las chicas.

Se calló de nuevo y miró al suelo. ¿Había dicho o hecho algo mal?

Nos quedamos callados por un rato. Fue incómodo. Pero todo era feliz si estaba junto a él. ¿Por qué me dejo solo? Si tanto le importaba pudo quedarse conmigo… De seguro volverá. Estoy seguro de que él regresara por mí para salvarme de ser el monstro de circo y me llevara al cielo con él.

-¿Ya me dices que es un cumpleaños?- pregunte después de un rato.

El tardó en reaccionar y más en pensar. Pero al final vio su caja y sonrió. Su sonrisa me hizo sentir mejor. Era esa sonrisa por la que seguía cantando incluso cuando las latas que lanzaban me golpeaban en la frente y el cuerno. Por él yo no lloraba al cantar.

-Un cumpleaños, Oliver,-dijo tomando la caja.- es un regalo. Es algo que te da una persona que te quiere muchisisisimo. Se tiene que celebrar cada año, es decir, cada doce meses. Es una celebración para ti y solo para ti. Se tiene que celebrar el mismo día que te dieron tu regalo por toda tu vida. Es un regalo hasta la muerte ¿Estas entendiendo?- asentí. Sonaba maravilloso que te regalaran un cumpleaños.- En este caso,- estiro la caja.- yo te regalo un cumpleaños.

Tome la caja maravillado.

¿Enserio? ¿Y-Yo tenía un cumpleaños? ¡Me había regalado un cumpleaños!

Abrí la caja ansioso, podía decirse que la destroce como un monstruo pero no me sentía como uno, me sentía como un niño. Un niño querido.

Dentro de la caja encontré un peluche de un oso que sostenía un corazón rojo y tenía algo escrito en medio del corazón. No me importaba lo que decía. ¡Era mi primer regalo! ¡Este sería mi primer cumpleaños! Y él, él me regalo mi cumpleaños.

-¿Es mío?

-Sí.- sonrió y me puso su mano en la cabeza.- Este regalo es una representación de que te regale un cumpleaños. Y aunque nos separemos, siempre tendrás el cumpleaños que te regale contigo.

-¿Enserio?- pregunte contentó.- ¡Pues este es mi primer cumpleaños! ¿Puedo regalarte también un cumpleaños?

Él se rio como si hubiera dicho algo tonto y negó con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría, pero ya me han regalado un cumpleaños.

-¿Enserio?- que desilusión.- ¿Hace cuánto te lo dieron?

-Desde que nací.

-¡Vaya! ¡Debes ser suertudo!

-Tú también lo eres, Oliver.- dijo acercándose y tocando mi nariz.- Tienes una voz que no se puede encontrar en otro lado. ¿Qué te parece si me regalas una promesa?

-¿Qué promesa?

Él sonrió y se irguió. Lucía fascinado y no podía dejar de verlo. Lo quería tanto. ¿Por qué se fue? Yo nunca creí que se iría… Formaba parte de mi vida. ¿Por qué me abandono? Yo te amaba. Yo te quería. ¿Tú no me amabas? ¿Qué no querías al monstruo de circo?

-Que siempre te escuchare cantar.- dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-¡Pero te daré eso cuando sea tu cumpleaños!- exclame emocionado.

Ya comenzaba a entender los cumpleaños.

Él se rio y negó con la cabeza gacha. Era muy de él hacer esto. A veces lo hago cuando me siento solo, cuando estoy por salir a cantar y necesito tener esperanzas de verlo entre el público.

-Te tengo sorpresas, Oliver.- se inclinó.- ¡Hoy también es mi cumpleaños!- exclamó.

Quede atónito.

-¿¡Tenemos el mismo cumpleaños?!- exclame emocionado.

-¡Justamente!

-Entonces…- me levante y deje el regalo en el taburete donde estaba sentado.- Acepto darte ese regalo.- dije cerrando mis ojos con firmeza.- ¡Cantare y cantare siempre que tu estés para escucharme!

Me sonrió. Era extraño. ¿Por qué lloraba mientras sonreía?

_¿Por qué lloro mientras sonrió?_

Estoy de rodillas frente al escenario. Lloró como si fuera la lluvia. Sonrió como si fuera un payaso. Trato de cubrir mi rostro con una mano. ¿Por qué él no está aquí? ¿Por qué él se marchó prometiendo volver? Juro estar ahí para escucharme cantar. Y él ya no está… Él ya no está…

_-¿A dónde vas? Está lloviendo._

¡Dejen de gritar! Me duele todo lo que dicen. Me duele todo lo que me lanzan. ¿Por qué él no está ahí sereno y contento? Si él estaba ahí los demás no estaban.

_Fue después de un espectáculo. Me fue a dar unas flores y habló con manos regordetas. Tenía un sombrero porque estaba lloviendo…. Rara vez se quedaba con nosotros en la carpa porque dormía en su propia casa ¡Tal vez podría llevarme!_

Escuchó a ese hombre gritarme insultos, todo lo que me lanza golpea mi espalda y la lluvia que cae sobre nuestra carpa es tan fuerte como sus gritos. Pero nada es más fuerte que mis gemidos bajo mis propias manos.

_-Tranquilo, Oliver.- sonrió poniéndome la mano cerca del cuerno.- Voy a regresar mañana. ¡No me perdería tu acto ni loco!_

Pero se lo perdió. Al día siguiente no llego, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente, y así siguió por meses. ¿Por qué no llegó? Nadie me quiere responder. Voltean sus rostros. Las chicas no me ven, vuelven a su maquillaje. Los domadores de fieras me ven como un animal sucio y me dicen que me largue. Los payasos me ven, sus sonrisas se borran y vuelven a aparecer para decirme que debo volver a mi cama o manos regordetas me golpearan. "Nadie quiere al monstruo de circo", fue la respuesta que me dio el presentador.

¡Él si me quiere!

_Lo vi marcharse con su maletín. Siempre se iba así. Regresaba igual. Pero está vez se marchó como siempre más no regreso como siempre._

¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? No me dijiste adiós. Nunca lo harás. ¿Por qué te fuiste después de todo lo que me diste? ¿Fui tan aterrador? ¿Fui tan abominable? ¿Fui un inútil monstruo de circo para ti también?

_¡NO!_

Eso es imposible. Tú no eres así. Tú nunca me dejarías. ¡Tú siempre me quisiste! Prometí regalarte mis cantos y cumpliré eso. Aquí no soy feliz y nunca lo seré, solo conocí la felicidad cuando tú estabas conmigo. ¡Esto no es vivir! Aquí me pegan, me maltratan, me dicen cosas horribles, me ignoran y abusan de mi voz. Para él fue alguien, para ellos soy algo.

No voy a seguir cantando está canción de la miseria. Cantare algo más alegre. Tú me ensañaste esas canciones cuando dominaba las que te sacaban lágrimas. Me la aprendí mejor que las otras porque eran las que te gustaban a ti. Yo canto para ti. Soy tu ángel en el cuerpo de un niño.

Me levantó ignorando las cosas que me lanzan, ignorando todos sus abucheos e ignorando que ellos están ahí. Cantare solo para que _él _me escuche.

Comienzo a cantar.

Sus gritos ahogan mis notas al inicio, pero cuando los niños se calman con la tranquilidad que tengo los adultos también lo hacen. Las mujeres se detienen para escuchar. Los hombres dejan de lanzar porque se han interesados. Y los niños, a los niños les gusta algo alegre porque ellos son alegres. Yo soy alegre. A mí me gusta está canción. A ti te gusta está canción. Soy alegre porque tú eres alegre.

¿Volverás a mí si te logro alcanzar con mi voz?

Me dijiste que está canción solo te la cantaría a ti. Eso estoy haciendo. Te la estoy cantando a ti para que me escuches. Volverás al escucharme cantar. Cierro los ojos porque sé que así te podre ver. Tengo confianza en ti como tú la tuviste en mí. Tú regresaras. Nunca me dejarías solo. Me cambiaste. Yo no soy un monstro de circo, soy un niño con voz de ángel.

Terminó mi canción y todos están callados.

Les ha gustado. Te ha gustado.

Abriré los ojos y ahí te encontraras. Estarás en medio con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y aplaudirás con lentitud para que los sonidos duren más. ¿Te seguiré viendo? Está era tu canción. Cerraba tus ojos y ahí estabas. La he cantado y ahí estarás. No llorare más. Seré fuerte como tu me enseñaste a ser al pararte entre el público y ser el único que aplaudía a mi canto y no me abucheaba. Eras él único que me ha escuchado.

Abro mis ojos. Todos están callados. Los he impresionado. ¡Los hemos impresionado! Veo de izquierda a derecha. En medio es donde estás. Sonriendo estarás. Sonrió porque sé que te gusta eso. ¡Has regresado, yo lo sé!

Miró al centro y no estás. Nadie está para aplaudirme. Tú no estás para aplaudirme. Te has ido para no volver. Nunca me has querido y nadie lo podrá hacer, después de todo yo no soy ningún ángel con voz de niño o un niño con voz de ángel. Soy un monstruo de circo y siempre lo seré.


End file.
